1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for use in clamping cables and, more specifically, to a modular adjustable clamp for use in making connections to power cables.
2. Prior Art
Multi-clamping clamps are generally known in the art. One such multi-clamping clamp, used in the clamping of cables for making connection to power cables, is called a piggyback clamp. Piggyback clamps are generally used for power cables, such as heavy duty overhead power transmission cables, to hold a tap cable in place at an appropriate distance from a main conductor cable for connecting a connector to the two cables.
Generally, the two cables are connected by the use of a wedge type connector having a "C" shell. The two cables are placed in the connector at opposite ends of the "C" shell and a wedge component is driven between the cables to connect the cables and hold them in place. Generally, an explosively-operated tool is used for this purpose such as the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,792 by Hedberg et al.
The wedge type connectors are provided in various sizes to accommodate various sizes of cables. Usually, the connectors are color coded having red, blue and yellow colors as indications of the range of cable sizes the connector can accommodate. Generally, the red connector takes the smallest size cable as small as about 0.1 inch in diameter. The blue connector takes the next range of sizes of cable. The yellow connector takes the largest range of sizes up to about 11/2 inches in diameter.
The piggyback clamps of the prior art comprise a unitary frame having two fixed "C" sections. Disposed in the "C" sections ar movable clamping anvils that can be moved to clamp a cable or wire in each "C" section. The clamp "C" sections are arranged such that the two cables being clamped are separated from each other by a fixed distance to aid in the attachment of the connector.
A problem arises in the prior art in that the clamping devices cannot clamp all sizes of cables; therefore, different sizes of clamps must be used for various sizes of cables.
A further problem arises in that damage to a portion of a prior art device cannot be easily fixed and may render the entire device useless.
A further problem arises in that no system is provided for combining two or more devices to provide a more stable and safe work area for installation of the connector.
A further problem arises in that the devices are incapable of being adapted or adjusted to accommodate larger ranges of spacings between "C" sections or larger sizes of cables then presently used.